Regina's Search
by Heartbreaker532
Summary: After her downfall, Regina searches for another way to satisfy her hunger for happiness.
1. Regina's Search

I looked with despair down on my hands. Even after so many, the price of a heart weighed heavily on my conscience. I selected a box from my display and set the still-beating heart inside. I used to think that so much power would bring me comfort. But instead I only feel more disheartened. I'm not here to tell you that I'm going to change. That opportunity has long been gone from me. But my life has become so empty since I learned the art of magic. The only condolence I find is from those that I love. Such as my Henry.

Pondering all this, a thought occurred to me. I may have failed in my endeavor to bring back Daniel, but what if I could find another? Not that anyone could ever match my love for Daniel. But I know someone who comes pretty close. My huntsman.

The next day, I went to Victor to inquire whether this could be done or not. I didn't want the same mistake to happen twice so I offered to lend him some magic to ensure the sanity of Graham.

"It will be tricky..." said Mr. Frankenstein, "But, as they say: if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again."

"That's the spirit." I replied and left him to his work.

"Um...your majesty..." Victor tried to summon me.

"Please, call me Regina." I smiled insincerely. Honest kindness was difficult for me at this point.

"Yes. Regina." he continued. "I can't...promise anything. Even if I bring him back and he is different from Daniel, there are a million more things that could go wrong."

"I am aware of the consequences. Thank you, Victor." I left, turning on my heel dramatically.


	2. Rumpelstiltzkin's Surprise

I stood in my orchard, the early morning sun gleaming on the apples. I carefully plucked a ripe one off a tree and stood there, examining it. I sniffed it to determine the taste. Most of the apples in my orchard are red delicious but a few trees contain apples of a unique breed- my very own. Their look is so similar to red delicious that only I know which trees bear which fruit. I spent many years perfecting my breed of apple and when I baked them into my famous crisps, they became known as Regina Apples. I am careful not to make them available in plain form to the general public in case they are planted and someone tries to duplicate what I worked so hard to create. That's just the pride in me I suppose.

I walked out, opening the gate leading out of my orchard and onto the sidewalk. I hesitated briefly, knowing that my instincts never fail me and turned abruptly to the left. There, concealed in the shadows, Rumpelstiltskin stood hidden, examining a bit of woodwork in the shape of a whale.

"What are you doing here Rumpel?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just paying a visit." He said, nonchalantly.

"Spying." I corrected him.

"Always so obsessed with the technicalities. Anyways..." He continued, drumming his fingers together in a business-like fashion. "I wanted to inquire about your boy."

"Henry?" I asked, startled.

"No the other one." Rumpelstiltskin answered. I paused for a second then realized that it was just a pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Oh. Yes, well he's fine. Why do you ask?" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's not really important."

"It is to me." I drew in closer, staring him down.

"Well if it's of such consolation, I just wanted to know if my remedy was working."

"Oh yes." I suddenly recalled the locket Henry had been told to wear to help his nightmares. "Yes I suppose he sleeps more soundly now." I stared off into the sky, a bit dazed, wishing that I could see him now. "But if you really want to know all the details, you should ask David. Henry is still in residence at his house."

"Aw yes. I do remember." He started to walk away.

"Oh and Stiltzkin," I called, "Next time you come to ask after my son, you don't have to act like you're planning a serial murder." I winked.

He winced, realizing how mysterious he had been when he hid in the shadows. But I suppose that it's just because, after all this time, being inconspicuous is only natural.

I headed off to Granny's to see if I could catch Henry for lunch. I missed him more than I liked to admit. Red came over to my table and asked for my order.

"Oh just an iced tea I think."

"Sounds great." She said in her obnoxiously peppy voice. I concealed a sneer. "Looking for someone?" She pressed on.

"Oh, I was just hoping my son might drop by." I replied absentmindedly.

"I heard he was going over to his new friend Grace's house." She said with a smile. I immediately got up and grabbed my coat. _That hatter, _I murmured to myself as I left. If there wasn't a chance of me seeing Henry, I didn't even want to be there. But as I got up, I had an unexpected surprise.

"Hello there, Regina."

"Victor." I gave a weak attempt to grin. "How are things with the..." I looked around, "operation?"

"It all seems to be going on track." He replied.

"Well then what is all this about?" I inquired as to why he was talking to me.

"I was just hoping to..." He seemed to be searching for words.

"Yes?"

"To...I...um..." Victor paused and thought hard. "What I mean to say is that I had actually been meaning to talk to you." He acted relieved, as though a large weight had just been removed from his shoulders.

"Is that so? Well whatever about?" I remained clueless.

"Just..." He sighed. "Never mind." And he left.

_That was odd_, I thought to myself. But I quickly dismissed it and got up to go. I had actually been meaning to visit Archie. So I walked down the street and headed towards his house.


	3. Archie's Secret

As I approached Archie's house, I didn't really think to knock. Honestly, how could my _conscience _ever do something naughty. That was a big mistake.

The first thing I saw when I walked in was Jefferson's ass. I just stood there for a second thinking _why would Jefferson be sitting backwards in that chair? _Then I realized that he was not only straddling the chair, but somebody's legs. It only took a moment after that for me to guess who's.

I immediately started for the door, completely astonished at what I had just seen. But I wasn't fast enough. The hatter had heard me enter and was presently turning his head, looking even more surprised than me. His eyes grew wider and wider in embarrassment and disbelief. It was as though he had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't even realized what he had been doing.

Archie was a little more focused in his fornication and did not even notice me yet. He began to tug off Jefferson's shirt when he felt a hand touch his. He opened his eyes, a bit dazed, to look at Jefferson. He was at first confused at why the hatter had stopped him. Then he saw me.

His jaw dropped. Then he pushed Jefferson off him and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair, as though it could help tame the muss that Jefferson had evidently left it in. Now I was picturing that hatter running his hands through Archie's hair as he kissed him forcefully on the lips. I had to take a step back and dismiss the image from my mind. All this was happening so fast that I only just remembered that I should be heading for the door. But as I began to make my way out, something stopped me.

It was the look on Archie's face. Still so innocent and pleading, as though he wanted me to stay. I realized that he was in no way perplexed by my intrusion. But why should he feel ashamed? If anything, I should be the one feeling uncomfortable. He was allowed his personal life. I guess I had just always assumed that he never had one.

"But why try to hide it from everyone?" I found myself asking. "No one here would judge you."

"Fear, I suppose." Archie said dismissively. I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about it. I watched Jefferson conceal a sheepish grin as he headed to the back of the room to retrieve his hat.

"But don't you feel safe in this town?" I sat down on the couch, offering Archie to do the same. I realized that I was now hear to council Archie, which was the exact opposite of what I had intended to come here for.

"A lot of people look up to me. And I'm just afraid of what they'll think." He seemed distracted, as though there was more to it but he didn't want to say what.

"Archie there's no shame in it." I was startled to be comforting him. That isn't exactly what I'm good at.

"I know." He looked sad but I couldn't tell why.

"Is there something else?" I felt that there must be more to it if he was acting that way. I looked to the side briefly to see Jefferson attempting to sneak out without Archie seeing him.

"Going somewhere?" Archie had noticed.

"I'll just leave you two alone." The hatter said with his trademark, crazy grin.

"I think you should stay and talk this out as well." Archie read my mind by saying this.

"I'd rather not." Jefferson said, still inching towards the door nervously. At first I thought that he was afraid of talking to me. I had never known him to fear anything. Then I realized that Archie was staring him down.

"You'd better. Or else..." Archie gave a wink. Suddenly Jefferson was on the couch across from us, sitting angelically. I almost wondered what that wink had meant. How did Archie have so much control over Jefferson?

"Well now. Since you're both here, is there anything you'd like to confide in me?" I folded my hands in my lap before realizing how uncharacteristic that was of me. They both looked at each other, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Jefferson began.

"It's my daughter," He paused dramatically. "I don't know how to tell her. I haven't even introduced the concept of homosexuality to her before. And if we made it public...well...the word would get to her in some way that would be..." He seemed to be searching for a word. "not ideal." He finished.

"Well it's obvious what has to be done." I said in an orderly fashion. "You must sit down with her tonight and have a talk."

"I know as much. It's not the talk I dread. It's not even that I'm afraid the concept would scare her." Jefferson was now twiddling his thumbs. He was obviously agitated but I was still unsure why.

"Then what's holding you back?" I asked eagerly.

"Archie." It was a plain answer, yet it startled me more than anything else he ever could have said. Seeing my surprised face, he continued, "She thinks that he is responsible for everything that happened to Henry."

Suddenly it all fit. I recalled telling the girl what a heartless man Archie was and how he had ruined Henry's imagination during their sessions. This all went down awhile ago, back when I was still upset with Henry for knowing about the curse. I had just got so caught up in trying to erase the idea from his mind that I ended up bringing unnecessary people into my rage. I now became filled with such remorse at what I had done. I had hurt so many when I only meant to save my son.

"Now she thinks that I am just a cruel children-hunter." Archie said dejectedly. I almost giggled at the use of words. Then I realized how I could fix this.

"Well obviously, if she thinks that, she must not know you very well, Archie." He nodded. "Then all you have to do is get her to know you!" I was gleeful at my solution. It was simple yet effective.

They looked at each other and in their eyes I could see an agreement being reached.

"Done." Smiled the hatter. "If it'll make this right, it's worth a try."

"And I'll tell Geppetto!" said Archie.

I could tell the two were happy and I have to admit, it felt good to make something right for once.


	4. Belle's Discovery

Belle's POV

I sat in the library, getting lost in one of my favorite tales: _Anne of Green Gables_.I looked up at the vast halls of bookshelves, stretching on and on. I gave a little sigh. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Being able to finally do what I love made me realize just how long I had been cooped up in that ward. Thinking on this, I decided to take a walk through the forest, to get some fresh air.

On my way, I stopped by Rumpelstiltskin's shop to ask if he wanted to join me. I opened the door and the bell above it jingled.

"Anyone there?" I called timidly.

"I'm in the back. Go ahead and come over here." Answered Mr. Gold. I smiled warmly, glad that he was in. I drew back the curtain leading to his office and entered.

"How are you my dear?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired. He looked up from his work to stare into my eyes.

"I am quite well thank you." I beamed. Just hearing Rumpelstiltskin's voice made me content. He put down his tools and drew in closer to me, all the time keeping eye contact.

"What brings you hear?" He grabbed my hand and stroked it lovingly.

"I just..." My sentence was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin leaning in to kiss me. My hand went up to stroke his face. Suddenly, he broke away and went over to his desk. I wondered why, but then he just pushed everything off in one strong motion and turned back to look at me. He grabbed me and laid me down on the desk.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. He began to get on top of me but I was reluctant.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Wait, Rumpelstiltskin. I don't want this yet." I said shyly. He got up and straightened out his suit.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Rumpelstiltskin replied, embarrassed.

"Well I do." I stated plainly. "It's that animal." He looked confused. "Don't think I don't know about it. The one they call the Dark One. Sometimes..." I trailed off, "He takes over. And you can't control it." There was a silence. Rumpelstiltskin stood there, lost in thought as I got off the desk.

"You don't really notice sometimes." I continued, "But I see it. Then you just...come back to me. Sometimes you can't even recall what we were doing." Rumpelstiltskin looked surprised, and a bit scared.

"Belle, have I ever..." He looked at me earnestly, "Hurt you?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. You'll just sort of...do something that you...the real you...wouldn't really do." I said. "But it's been getting worse. Today most of all."

"I'm so sorry." He repeated. "I had no idea."

"I should have told you before now." I said.

"No it's not your fault. I shouldn't be using magic anymore." He looked sad. I know how much he loves magic. One could even say he needs it.

"What do we do about it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"We'll go seek Archie for some guidance. Maybe it's just a mental manifestation." I tried to act bright, "It's the least we can do."

"Alright." He agreed, "Tomorrow. But why did you come here today?"

"Oh yes!" I almost forgot why I had come. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. Through the woods." I smiled kindly and he tried to return the gesture.

"I would love to."


	5. Whale's Advance

Dr. Whale sat at his desk, looking over Graham's body intently. He studied his chest, lifting up layers of skin delicately to prepare for the placement of the heart. His mind wandered irresponsibly. There was confusion and turmoil in his heart. Soon, I walked in, holding a satchel in my hands.

"Ah, come right in," Invited Frankenstein, who was now observing a specimen of saliva under a microscope and prodding it with various tools that were evidently of his invention.

"I brought you a heart," I said. I waited for Whale to look up but he seemed preoccupied. His ragged, brown overcoat was soiled in a layer of dirt and experimental fluids.

"Lovely," He said carelessly. He seemed annoyed at me. I might even say he looked angry. But I didn't know him well enough to be able to read his emotions clearly. I just watched him ruffle his mess of hair frustratedly.

"Something wrong?" I inquired, starting to grow worried about the operation.

"No, no. Everything seems to be in place," He trailed off, as though he wasn't quite finished but his train of thought had been interrupted. I hesitated. I wondered why he was being so cryptic of late. I didn't usually find it this hard to get a straight answer. Whale seemed distracted. I tried to search his features for a sign of...well anything.

"Well actually, now that you mention it," Whale paused to look up from his work. He stared at me and a playful grin crossed his face. "There is one thing missing."

"And that would be..." I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"You," He said bluntly, grabbing me forcefully by the arm and leading me out of the room. We descended a stairway with damp, grimy stone for walls. Whale led me down to a corridor filled with metal tables. Old beakers and flasks were jumbled about the area. Bits of oddly-colored substances leaked onto the floors. And the smell was of rotten eggs and dead rats. I thought I even heard a scuttling noise.

"Down here," He continued hurriedly. I tried to take everything in and form some hypothesis as to what was going on, but I was just too baffled that I couldn't think. All that was flashing through my head was Whale's sly smile.

He turned left and banged down a door violently. All the while, his grip on my arm hadn't let up.

"You're hurting me," I whined.

"Don't play sensitive, Regina. There's nothing akin to innocence about you." Whale said coldly.

I was surprised when I took in the details of the room we were in. Like most of the rooms down in Whale's lab, the atmosphere was lowly lit. Only a small, flickering bulb hung from the ceiling. I was afraid it might go out any minute and I didn't want to know what Whale would do to me when it did. Truth be told, I was beginning to fear him a little. The room was somewhat empty, save for some racks on the side. Those shelves held bottles with what looked like an array of chemicals in them.

"Why did you bring me here?" By now I was so thoroughly confused that I thought that no answer would surprise me. I was wrong however. Because just at that moment, I noticed something that I hadn't before. On the far wall of the room, there were straps attached to the wall. I started to realize what Whale had in store for me that night.

"No! No! Oh God no! Please! You can't do this to me!" I suddenly felt unnaturally vulnerable. Whale didn't even answer me as he grabbed me once again. I realized how strong he was. Without my magic, I was powerless. Well...actually no. But for some reason, unbeknownst to me, I simply gave myself up to him. I let him drag me over to the wall, tie me to it, and proceed with his plans.

"The resurrection was never going to work, was it?" I asked. He spared no sensitivity with the delicately hemmed dress I had on. It was a deep purple color-one that I soon learned was Whale's favorite.

"I almost thought it would be able to in the beginning. But without his heart, he would've ended up just like your precious Daniel." His words now seemed cruel. He looked at me with placid eyes as his hands worked aggressively at my restraints.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

"The huntsman's life was not yours to have power over." Whale said angrily, punching a rack with his fist.

"And that just pissed you off. Didn't it?" I said sarcastically, trying Whale to see what he would do. I began to fantasize that he wouldn't hurt me. Honestly, I still had no idea what his plans were for me.

"No actually," He said, "What pisses me off, is that, whenever you get bored, you have to find something drastic to do, that'll always end in chaos, and really is never even beneficial to you. You just can't find anything to quench your thirst for happiness." There was a long silence, in which I began to breath heavily, realizing how far under ground we were. If I were to scream for help, no one would come to aid me.

"But that's why you're really here," He continued, "I want to help you. I'm here to show you how to have a little pleasure, without bringing anyone back from the dead." He emphasized the last phrase as though he was really growing tired of resurrecting people for me.

Then he looked back at me. I noticed that his knuckles were bleeding significantly, but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed my shoulder, and some blood trickled down my shirt. Then he looked at me as though he was a predator, and I was his prey. His eyes dilated and he leaned in. I could feel his breath on my lips before he forced his body onto mine and pressed his mouth on me. He reached up my dress slowly. The bulb on the ceiling went out.


	6. The Unexpected Sorcerer

Mr. Gold's POV

I decided to visit Archie for a little counseling, after the incident...s with Belle. She was on my mind so constantly that it became very hard to forget what I had done to her. I wanted to fix this mess, for her sake.

I knocked on the hard, wood door leading to Archie's room.

"Come in," He called pleasantly. I proceeded to enter the room.

"Oh. Mr. Gold," Archie addressed me politely. I could tell that he wasn't expecting me. It is a very rare occurrence when I go to see him.

"Yes, well what do you need?" He smiled at me and I began to ease up a bit. I don't usually care about everyone's feelings but I was glad to see that Archie seemed really happy.

"It's just," This was hard for me to say, "Well I come here on behalf of Belle."

"And what does she need?" The cricket asked me.

"Well it's really me," I looked around the room embarrassed. I noticed some of Archie's possessions were all over the room. He usually kept such a tidy house.

"In that case what do you need?"

"Archie, has someone been here?" My brow scrunched up questioningly.

"You're avoiding the subject. I want to know what you're problem is." Archie said. I just sat there silent for a minute.

"Well," I began, "Ever since the curse was broken, I've been...different." I looked down dejectedly. I realized that, after keeping up such a tough exterior for so long, it was hard for me to open up.

"How so?" He asked kindly. I didn't answer. "No this is good," Archie comforted me, "We've all been having trouble adjusting to this new life. Sometimes, there's still a lot of change to go through."

I sat there, looking into the cricket's understanding eyes. Then I told him what was on my mind: "There's a bit of...a rip, you could say. Between this world and the one we used to live in. It's almost as though my body can't decide if I'm Mr. Gold...or The Dark One."

"Yes, of all the people here, your life is the most confusing one to blend." That didn't help.

"Sometimes...I'll do something, and it's not me. Or it is. It's just a different part of me." I looked at Archie questioningly. He still sat, calm as a cricket.

"I'm not exactly sure what I can do." Great. I can even stump the wise, old cricket. Although, honestly, I am older than him. "But I do know someone who can fix this." Now I was puzzled. If ever anyone knew a solution to a problem, it was Archie.

He led me out of his office and down the street. We were headed towards the woods. I was pretty sure that Archie was out of his mind because there was no one I knew who lived in the forest. It was just completely inhabitable.

Archie grinned like a kid who knew something that their parent didn't. Then we came to a clearing and he stopped. He whistled loudly into the wind. It was a tune I knew well, the one that summoned dragons.

Soon, a hurried scratching noise reached my ears. There was something out there, and it was coming to us. I stood tall and looked around. From the distance, I could make out a figure. But, in an instant, it vanished. Suddenly, in one extravagant array of flame and smoke, a tremendous dragon materialized before me.

I gasped, stumbling backwards. I now recognized the beast who stood before me. The image made me shudder in recollection of the terror caused by this repulsive monster.

"Maleficent." I whispered coldly. Her presence was enough to chill my bones. She was supposed to be dead. Emma had killed her to save Henry. She approached me. I ran towards her and made a move for her throat.

"That's enough!" Archie pulled me away, "She's here to help you."

I shook him off then stood, staring up. "What do you know?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment. Then in a deep, penetrating voice, she spoke out:

"When the curse controlled you, the part that was The Dark One got shoved deep within. Now it's beginning to surface."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, angrily.

"It means you have a choice." There was something wise now in Maleficent's words.

"Why are you here? How did you come back?" I stood solid. My feet were planted on the ground, my stance prepared for her to attempt to attack me. But she was stoic now, I could not see the hunger that I used to in her eyes. Just a solemn gaze as though she were staring into the heavens.

"I was brought back for a purpose. My destiny was predetermined." She looked at me now and her eyes seemed to stare deep into my soul. "You may think of me now as much like the oracles of old. I am simply a higher being that foretells prophecies and works magic in secrecy. I was called upon by this young sorcerer to fulfill your path. There is a big step which you now must take."

All that I thought was "sorcerer? Archie is no sorcerer."

"Ah. But he is." Maleficent read my mind. "And greater than you know. He practices his spells in the dead of night and summons-"

"Alright, that's enough now." Archie interrupted, embarrassed. I looked at him inquisitively and now with a new-found respect.

"But back to your issue." Maleficent continued. "It is up to you: You may either let The Dark One take over once more. And become entirely the Rumpelstiltskin that you used to be. Or, you can erase him completely, lose all your magical ability, and just be Mr. Gold."

I just stood, stupefied. Magic meant so much to me. At one point, it was all that I had. But now there was Belle. And how could I let myself hurt her?

"You have to decide which means more to you," Maleficent paused intimidatingly, "Power...or this girl."


End file.
